Untitled
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: EriSol. Eridan Ampora was an empty husk of a troll, and he finally admitted it to himself. His mind just begins to emotion brate him constantly, and Sollux, who is missing their pesterlogging, finally decides to confront him. *fluff*contains light yaoi, don't like dont read* Homestuck and the trolls belong to Andrew Hussie.


Eridan Ampora was a broken, empty husk of a troll, and he was done pretending he was otherwise. He was done pretending that all the insults and emotional (and the occasional physical) abuse wasn't affecting him. As much as he tried to keep on a brave face, he knew he couldn't take much more of this. Even his pesterlogs with Sollux, or his one-sided role-plays couldn't bring him back to a slightly invigorated state. Eridan Ampora was ready to give up.

That large part of him that was usually drowned out by his not so massive ego, had finally gotten it's say in things, when Eridan had been watching a particularly depressing human movie. After watching, the film, he finally came to his senses and realized that he felt exactly the same way. Except in his case there was literally _nobody_ that cared what happened to him, and there was nobody to console him. Of late, the other trolls had been finding issue with him just sitting in the corner reading his history books.

He had forced himself out of his room today, just to maintain the illusion that nothing was wrong. However, if anybody even bothered to look, they'd notice that he wasn't as well put together as he normally was. Bags had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he just seemed non-responsive (not that anybody was directly talking to him).

Eridan, finding no joy in reading about the Cold War, abandoned his book on the table, and retreated back to him dwelling. He figured it was less pathetic being alone with no people around, then being alone in a room 'filled' with people.

As he left, Eridan failed to notice the sideways glance given to him by Sollux. Sollux had, on some level, missed his pesterlog arguments with Eridan. He had even tried provoking him yesterday, but Eridan never even bothered to log on. As annoying as Eridan's overly dramatic displays were, a good pesterlog argument was one thing he was good for (especially compared to Karkat).

Finally having had enough, Sollux decided to follow Eridan to confront him.

Eridan, had made it back to his room, and had bundled himself up in his a mound of purple blankets and pillows. His cape lay on the floor, abandoned and wrinkled, next to the scarf he hadn't even bothered to put on this morning.

Curled up in a ball, he didn't even bother to try and distract himself form the emotional berating his subconscious was giving him. Eridan's ego, and what self-confidence he had, was gone, leaving him with nothing other than his tears. _This pile of blankets is the closest thing you'll ever get to a warm embrace._

Eridan didn't even bother to try to defend himself, from himself, he knew this was true. He couldn't even get someone to hate him properly.

Sollux barged in on Eridan, not really paying any mind to the little 'fort' he had built around himself. "fith face, what the fuck ith up with you? I haven't had to deal with any of your anticth or attemptth to throw yourthelf at me for nearly two weekth!" Sollux, continued on, asking Eridan if he thought he was too good for him, but in his bubble, Eridan's mind told him, _actually it's the other way around. Everybody else is too good for you, you should be happy someone has decided to grace you with their presence._

Eridan found himself fighting to hold back tears as Sollux continued on. Never before had he let the opinion of a landweller get to him, but now in his vulnerable, emotional state, just about anything could get Eridan worked up.

Sollux eyed Eridan, and stopped mid-rant, assuming he was being ignored. He didn't like this one bit, and only grew more frustrated when he realized that he missed Eridan's obnoxious and arrogant ways. He wasn't much fun to insult anymore, and Sollux would compare this moment to talking a wall, or some other inanimate object. But in reality Eridan was absorbing everything he said like a sponge.

Grabbing a fistful of the blankets Sollux gave them a good yank asking, "fith dick are you even lithening?"

Eridan flinched and tumbled out of his cocoon, struggling to regain his composure for even a second. "Of course I'm listenin' to your insistent ramblin' it's all you'vve been doin' since you got in here! Sorry, if I'm too busy to wwaste my time talkin' to a lowblood like you."

Sollux easily saw through Eridan, but had yet to register the fact that his self-confidence was already weaning. He just thought that there was no way Eridan fucking Ampora had something better to do than attempt to converse with someone. "oh yeah, like what?"

Eridan didn't feel like talking, especially to Sollux, who was the living, breathing, reminder of his inability to make someone hate him. "That's none of your damn business, don't you have somfin better to do?" Eridan sounded worn out, and what remained of his poorly executed 'brave face' faded away.

In an attempt to finalize the conversation, Eridan curled back up on his side and tried to cover himself with the blankets once again. Sollux, on the other hand was having none of it, and tossed the just out of reach purple blankets to the floor. Nearly at his breaking point, Eridan pleaded with Sollux, "just leavve me alone, Sol."

Sollux just stood there for several seconds, watching Eridan's tiny, defenseless form, and felt a bit sort for him. In his opinion Eridan had been pretty pathetic in the first place, but this was pretty low, even for him. Feeling sympathy for the almost-crying troll, Sollux simply climbed onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Eridan.

Eridan squirmed around, and sat up, giving Sollux a half-hearted glare, "Sol, wwhat are you doin'?

Sollux didn't quite know the answer to that question himself, and Eridan's mind got creative with that silence. _You know he's probably just trying to make a joke out of this, for all you know he gonna wrap you around his little finger before you even realize what's going on._

Eridan was already confused and hurting, but it was that silent remark that sent him over the edge. Violet tears rolled down the sides of his face, no longer restrained, as he asked, "Are you happy noww, wwhy don't you go back to the others so you all can havve a good laugh!"

Sollux, pulled the sobbing troll into his lap, despite Eridan's pleading against it, "ED, I didn't come here to make you cry, I just…missed our arguments. There no other troll that can fit the _high_ standards you set up."

Sollux continued to create things Eridan was good at, but Eridan didn't really absorb any of it, telling Sollux to leave him alone 'like he was supposed to be.' "ED, I'm not jutht going to leave you here like thith."

"Wwhy not? Nobody else seems to have a problem with it." Eridan climbed off Sollux's lap, and flopped down on the bed nearby with his back facing the lispy troll.

"I'm not everyone elthe." Sollux, sprang into action as Eridan seemed to contemplate this and pinned him on the bed, forcing Eridan to look up at him. Eridan, his face slightly flushed and tearstained, was forced to meet Sollux's steady, red-blue eyed gaze. "Sol, get off me!"

Eridan sounded a lot more confident in his head, but in reality, it seemed more like he was begging. Sollux shifted his weight slightly so he was more centered as Eridan squirmed around, but his grip on the seadweller's wrists loosened slightly.

They sat there for several seconds, before Sollux closed the small distance between them and kissed Eridan's slightly trembling mouth.

Eridan was startled by this, but failed to react, not that he really could, but when Sollux pulled away, he found himself wishing the moment had lasted a bit longer. Releasing his wrists, Sollux used one of his now free hands to brush away a stray tear on the side of Eridan's face.

Without a word, Sollux, went to climb off Eridan, now that his hysterics had subsided. "Sol, wwhere are you going?"

"What'th it look like? Not even five minuteth ago you were begging be to leave."

Eridan quickly sat up, looking like he was ready to start crying again, "Sol please don't leave me!"

Sollux stared at Eridan, who was just a wreck, emotionally and psychically. Getting captivated by Eridan's sparkly eyed hopeful gaze he sighed, "fine, jutht don't thart crying again."

Eridan slowly climbed back into Sollux's lap, giving the other troll plenty of time to object if he wanted to, but Sollux didn't object, neither did he when Eridan draped his arms around his neck. "Sol?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No," Sollux glanced down at the troll sitting in his lap, and realized, that the answer Eridan had wanted to hear was a yes. He also didn't want to have to comfort a crying Eridan again, so he added, "I despise you, you are the most insufferable prick I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Of course," Sollux stroked the side of Eridan's face, coming to the conclusion that Eridan wasn't so bad when he wasn't being dramatic, not that he would tell Eridan that.

"Sol?"

"What?"

Eridan nervously bit his bottom lip, not replying for a while, "never mind.

Sollux waited, hoping Eridan would change his mind again, curious as to what he was going to ask, but he didn't, and buried his face in Sollux's neck instead. "Well what were you going to athk!?"

"You'll just get mad and leavve."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do."

"I won't get mad and leave."

"Yes you wwill."

Sollux sighed irritably, "if you don't tell me I _will_ leave."

Eridan wasn't ready to be left alone again, the mere thought of Sollux leaving was enough to let him quickly ask, "Wwhy wwon't you be my kismesis?"

Sollux was stunned at first, and caused Eridan to flinch as he replied, "What kind of quethion ith that?!"

Eridan was one the verge of tears once again, softly replying, "I told you you'd get mad." Eridan was already preparing himself for Sollux to storm off, but Sollux just sat there, not quite knowing the answer to the question to himself.

"I don't know…"

Sollux draped his arms around Eridan's waist, as Eridan sat up, "I wwas just curious…are you going to leavve noww?"

Sollux smirked, playfully replying, "I'm theriothly conthidering it." Eridan, on some level, knew Sollux was joking, but it didn't stop him from taking his hands off Sollux's neck. "Chill out Ed, I'm jutht joking."

Eridan shrugged pitifully, and nodded. He glanced up as Sollux leaned forward a bit, "Sol, wwhat are you-" Eridan was cut off as Sollux kissed him again, and pulled Eridan closer to him. Hesitantly reaching up, Eridan placed his hands on either side of Sollux's face, leaning forward slightly, figuring he might as well take advantage of the rare opportunity.

Pulling back slightly, Sollux stared into Eridan's eyes, it was his turn to ask questions. "ED?"

"Y-yes Sol?"

Sollux smirked, as Eridan glanced downwards, then changed tactics. "Eridan. Fucking. Ampora. You are the thingle motht annoying troll I have ever met. The mere thought of you ith enough to make my blood boil, and the mere thight of you maketh me thick to my thomach. Tho fithh face, be my kithmethith."

Eridan, at first was startled with Sollux's sudden change of heart, then he glanced up slightly. "Sol, I don't knoww…howw much do you hate me?"

Eridan smirked, and Sollux replied, "Enough to do this." He shoved Eridan backwards, and climbed on top of him. Leaning in close, but stopping a few centimeters short of kissing Eridan.

"Sol, you're such a tease."

"What'th that fithh face? I couldn't hear you over that thupid accent."

Eridan, decided to play Sollux's little game, especially since this was the most lively he had felt in two weeks. "Wwhat's that you nerd, I was distracted by that gog-awful lisp."

"I don't thpeak fithh."

"You should learn then, since I accept."

Sollux smirked, "Nah, I'll jutht igore everything you thay, tharthing now." Sollux nipped Eridan's bottom lip with his sharp teeth, and Eridan's tangled his finger's in Sollux's thick, black hair.

Lightly stroking one of Sollux's horns, Eridan shifted slightly, slipping his tongue into Sollux's mouth, ready to explore the benefits of his newfound kisemesitude.

**A/N: Yup, my first Erisol fanfic. (trust me, I'm a Eridan fan-girl so I will be writing others) but for now, I would appreciate some feedback, and CONSTRUCTIVE (yes the caps lock is necessary) criticism. Sorry if this is like a lot other Erisols, but out of all the ones I have read, only about four of them involved Eridan being depressed, so I decided to go with it… anywho, until next time. **


End file.
